


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by KatieComma



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU where Jill is alive, Angst, Character Undeath, F/M, Feels, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Jill should definitely still be alive, Most of the feels are for Jill still being alive, Nightmares, prepare for feels, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: His concern increased with every shout of her name: “Jill? Jill? JILL?!”But she couldn’t answer. Words filled her brain, but wouldn’t slide off her tongue.Jill has a nightmare and Mac is there to get her through it.Episode 301 was broken... and I needed to fix it... so here is the fix.





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you lavendersblues for beta reading this little baby fic for me!!!!!
> 
> I just couldn't deal with Jill's death... so this is a therapeutic AU where Jill survived Murdoc... and she's in a relationship with Mac.

Traffic was light. Jill had left the Phoenix earlier than normal. The whole “hunt for Murdoc” had her burning the candle at both ends and Matty had told her to take the rest of the day off to recharge.

Jill was about ten minutes from home when her cell rang. And not her normal everyday cell either, but the backup burner Matty had given her for emergencies. Since she’d started leading the Murdoc Task Force she’d been getting all sorts of new toys and perks. The burner phone was another in a long list. But Jill hadn’t given anyone the number, that’s not what the phone was for. It was a backup, for her to call out in case of emergency. Matty had the number; No one else. The phone continued to ring through her car bluetooth and she hit the talk button with trepidation.

“Hello?” She greeted, confused.

A breathy scoff echoed through the speakers and then Mac’s voice filled the car. “Jill?” She could hear the smile in his voice. Just from one word, he’d known it was her. And just from hearing her name on his lips she knew it was him.

“Hey Mac, what’s going on?” She asked, pleased that he was calling, but not wanting to sound too excited or desperate. Also: she’d thought he was on a mission, about to board a plane to somewhere exotic. Maybe the mission had been cancelled and he wanted to make dinner plans. A girl could dream.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “you tell me. I just got a phone delivered with this number.”

“Where are you?” She asked. She definitely hadn’t sent that delivery, and nobody should have had access to the number he’d called her on except Matty. Something was definitely funky.

“Heard you’ve been looking for me,” a deep, cold voice came from behind her.

Jill glanced up into the mirror to see Murdoc’s dead eyes staring at her from the back seat. Driving the car with Murdoc behind her meant there was no way for her to defend herself. As soon as Mac had called her on the burner she should have just pulled over, then maybe she would have had a chance.

She screamed.

A cold, sharp pain split the back of her head and her hands fell away from the steering wheel.

The world tilted sideways, upside down, and all around and then faded to black.

Mac’s voice continued to echo from the speakers over the blaring car horn. His concern increasing with every shout of her name: “Jill? _Jill? **Jill?!”**_

But she couldn’t answer. Words filled her brain, but wouldn’t slide off her tongue.

Everything was black, and all she wanted was for Mac to save her, like he always saved everyone else.

But not today. Today he couldn’t save her.

Dying. Oh, she was dying. That’s what the feeling was..

That was why Mac had been sent the phone, so he could listen to her die.

Murdoc had found out about the way Mac cared for Jill. 

She was a message.

Her death was the message.

She could feel her heart slowing as blood surged from her skull, her life force pouring out of her wound in rhythmic rushes that matched the pounding throb in her head.

Jill ached to scream, and thrash, and pull herself out of the car. She felt her life slipping away and yearned for all the things she’d never done; The love she’d never confessed.

The darkness overtook her like drowning and she went away.

 

 

Jill sat up quickly, surrounded by darkness. Before she could process where she was, warm comforting arms surrounded her and Mac’s soft voice puffed against her cheek.

“It’s ok,” he soothed, “just a nightmare. You’re ok. Shh. Shh.”

She didn’t relax into his touch, it wasn’t possible; Her muscles were taut like stone, unable to melt against his warmth. Pulled tight, her body was shaking against the sheer effort not to run or scream.

“Shh. Shh,” Mac’s soft reassurance continued. “I’m right here. Nothing’s going to happen to you.” For someone who had been through so much, he could be so tender.

A shock of guilt ran through her body, tensing her muscles even more. What right did she have to rely on his strength and comfort? When he was the one who’d been through so much worse. She’d seen his file, knew exactly what he’d faced in Afghanistan, even in the field for the Phoenix. Not that she could really put herself in his shoes just by reading words on a page. It would have been so much worse to hear the gunfire, see the blood, feel the explosions.

Mac’s fingers were firm on her skin where they rubbed at the aching muscles of her back and shoulders that just wouldn’t release. Her jaw was clenched, and his fingers travelled up the side of her neck to massage tenderly at the muscle there as well.

“It’s ok,” he said, softer still, into her ear, “you’re safe. I’m right here. You’re safe with me.”

She knew he was right, but her body just didn’t agree.

Finally his fingers travelled up into the hair above her neck, pressing just at the base of her skull. The place he’d discovered she loved whenever he massaged her back after long days of hunching over computers. The place that made her body soft and malleable.

Her muscles released like a soothing cascade down her body. Starting at her neck and shoulders they began to loosen. Like a chain reaction the muscles down her back let go. Lastly her arms went wobbly, fists opening back into fingers. She immediately hurt everywhere. She sagged against his body, and he held her tight, both arms wrapped around her. Mac's soothing warmth soaked into her and eased the pain, the softness of his bare chest burning like a furnace that she gravitated toward. He planted a kiss on her forehead as he pulled her into his chest and slowly lowered them back into the pillows. He curled into her, hands still cradling her, throwing one leg over hers. Like her very own Mac blanket.

Too ashamed to murmur a thank you, she stayed silent. Since the accident and her recovery, the dreams had started to fade, but every now and then a doozy still hit like a hurricane. She was bothered she wasn’t getting over being left for dead by Murdoc more quickly. That she couldn’t just let it go. The Phoenix psychologists had told her it would take time, but she was tired of the dreams and the fear. Tired of waking up exhausted after restless nightmare-riddled nights. 

But Mac never grew frustrated with her. Even when she insisted that she sleep in a different bed, he wouldn’t hear of it. Instead he held her close and whispered soft sounds and happy memories to bring her back out of the dark places of her dreams. His comfort made her want to be stronger, to deserve everything he was offering. 

Once her muscles felt stronger, she rolled onto her side towards him and wrapped her arm over his body, her legs tangling with his. They pressed their foreheads together and shared a companionable silence, breathing in and out together with no need for talking, only touch.

Just as she was fading back to sleep she heard Mac’s soft voice, barely there: “Forget him. Dream about me instead.”

Jill pressed her lips softly to Mac’s, ready to exhale the words with her next breath, when Mac beat her to the punch.

“I love you, Jill.”

“I love you too, Angus MacGyver.”


End file.
